Mixed Emotions
by bluescribbles
Summary: The day started off as they all usually did. Amy chasing Sonic - Sonic running from Amy. But then things turned out to be not so normal in the end. Who was this purple cat? And since when did Knuckles know her?
1. What makes him so special?

Sonic was very worn out from his all day adventure with Tails. Before the two could say a word to each other, a figure started charging towards the two. "SONIC!" Screamed Amy as she ran right into them. "What the-" Sonic let out before being tackled by a pink hedgehog. "WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU PROMISED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT!" Amy pounded her fists against Sonic's chest. "I-I was out with Tails!" Sonic defended himself from his demanding friend. "Some excuse! How could you forget?!" Amy stopped herself. "Or were you just avoiding me?"

Sonic stood there with a stupid look on his face, trying to think of a good excuse. Sadly he couldn't think of anything. "That's what I thought! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Amy pushed Sonic and ran the opposite was crying. She was always over dramatic. Sonic let out a sigh and gave Tails a look that read, 'thank goodness that's over'. But Tails felt a different feeling. He always wondered why Sonic treated Amy poorly. Sure she was clingy, but this just did not settle right.

He didn't want to get into their business but it really bothered him. He wanted to figure out what was with Sonic when it came to Amy. "What were you supposed to do with Amy today?" Tails asked. Was it just another one of those forced dates type deal? "Well, I was supposed to bake a pie with her," Sonic explained. "But I chickened out because I'm not a good baker."

"Oh, well she seemed pretty upset if you ask me. She must have really wanted to bake with you," Tails said, hoping his friend would start to catch on and feel guilty from his poor actions. Sonic merely shrugged. He knew Amy would forgive him sooner or later, like she always did. "Nah she'll come around."

"I guess so," Tails decided to agree with his best friend. Baking a pie couldn't be such a big deal anyways. But little did he know, it meant everything. Things between the two were gonna get heated.

* * *

Later in the day, the gang were in Tails' Workshop just hanging out. Of course Amy was sitting as far away from Sonic as possible. Knuckles and Tails found this strange. "So uh, lovely weather we're having right?" Tails mentally slapped himself for the dumb icebreaker.

The group stayed silent. This was very awkward.

After some more silence, Knuckles had enough. "Amy, stop being a baby!" He shouted out of pure frustration. "And Sonic, apologize to Amy for whatever it is you did!" Tails almost choked at the sudden blunt outburst. Amy pouted and Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm not accepting any apology. Not from him." She turned her head more away from Sonic. "Good cause you're not getting one! I don't see what's the big deal!"

Amy's eyes watered a bit more. He just didn't get it, did he? Any time spent with Sonic was a big deal to the pink hedgehog. All she wanted to do was bake with him. Was it too much to ask?

Tails frowned and turned to his best friend. "Just say you're sorry." Sonic sighed. He knew he had to do something to make her happy again. Before he could speak, Knuckles interrupted him. "What happened between you two anyways?" Knuckles asked quickly. He wanted to know what made the pink hedgehog so ticked. She got mad over some things, but this was a little different.

"Sonic and I had a date planned this afternoon and like he always does, he 'forgot' and left me baking all alone!" She cried in despair. "It's like he doesn't like me anymore! I do so much for him but he rarely does anything for me!" She burst out into sobs and dramatically crashed her hands over her eyes.

"Well suck it up! I'm sick of this already!" Knuckles' voice almost shook the house. The three looked at him with stunned wide eyes. "Shouldn't you not be surprised by this Amy?! It feels like this happens everyday!" Knuckles finished his outburst by crossing his arms, red in the face from frustration.

Amy was so hurt by Knuckles' words that words barely escaped her mouth. "H-How could you?! Wouldn't you be upset if someone you loved didn't like you the way you thought they did?!" She turned away not looking at Knuckles in the eyes. "It's not my fault you're undateable!" Amy let out a final breath and somehow managed to wipe her tears. It looked like Knuckles was about to explode so Tails cut in.

"Um guys! We're getting off topic!" He uneasily laughed as Knuckles and Amy glared at him. "I don't care! I'd like to see why Amy thinks I'm undateable!" Knuckles raged while Amy huffed. "There's no question about it."

"No question?!" Knuckles was about to lose his mind. Amy smirked as she knew she was getting to him. "Yeah! You're not even close to as hot as Sonic! He's super dreamy!" Her eyelids fluttered as she imagined her and Sonic on the beach holding hands together. Knuckles was both extremely angry and offended. "What makes him so special?!" He motioned towards Sonic who meekly smiled.

"Well he's just utterly flawless! There's just too much to say!" Amy's eyes almost looked as if her pupils were switched with big red hearts. Sonic on the other hand felt out of place while being confused all the while. He didn't know if Amy was still mad or not. She was just too busy obsessing him like always.

Before he got too offended, Knuckles tried to boost his own confidence. "Sonic is not any better than a guy like me!" He stated and puffed out his chest. Amy laughed right out loud which caused Knuckles to growl in anger. "What are YOU laughing at?"

"How you're in denial!" Amy giggled again. "you're just too hot headed to understand." Knuckles had enough. "I'm not hot headed! I'm way more dateable than Sonic could ever be in his entire life!" He yelled right in Amy's face. She was not fazed by this. "End of discussion!" He finished with the little confidence he had left.

Tails had no idea what to do or say at this point. He knew he had to stop them from fighting so he tried his very best. "Let's go out and try to find the chaos emeralds before Eggman does!" He started lamely. Amy and Knuckles were having none of this crap. "Stay out of this Tails!" The two shouted. "This is just between me and Mr. Hothead over here!" Amy added in.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Mr. Hothead!" Amy repeated right in Knuckles' face just to infuriate him more. She knew that if he ever tried to lay a finger on her, she could just rely on her hammer. "You wanna go pinkie?!" Knuckles got right up in her face as well. Amy summoned her hammer. "Bring it! fighting me won't prove anything! Sonic will still be better looking than you and always will be!"

Sonic stared at both of his fighting friends. "Kay guys, cool it." He said. Surprisingly, both Amy and Knuckles froze in their tracks. "I'm sorry for running out on you today." Sonic thought he sounded really pathetic but it was something he needed to do in order for no one to get hurt. "Really?!" Amy dropped her hammer and instantly got a little to close to the blue hedgehog. "Do you really mean it?"

Sonic sweat dropped. "Uh of course, I guess I lost track of time."

Amy's eyes were shining. Could it be? Did Sonic really care for her feeling? She took that as a yes and glomped him out of pure joy. "Oh I knew you cared about me!" She cried out while Sonic could only hope this wouldn't last too long. While Sonic was getting buried by Amy, Knuckles was still furious from the fight earlier. Was he not as attractive as he thought? He suddenly felt embarrassed, not that he would ever admit it of course. How could he gain his sexiness?

Before Sonic was able to get out of Amy's death grip, he managed to squeeze out the door. "Why does this bother me anyways?" Knuckles said to himself as he stormed away from the workshop. It was only Amy's opinion. Yeah, what did she know? She had no taste in guys which explained why she was attracted to Sonic.

"I'll just get a date to prove it. Amy will have to eat her words."

On his walk Knuckles encountered a coffee shop and chose to go in. He entered the shop and quickly glanced around the room. His eyes landed on a beautiful purple cat. She seemed decently intimidating but Knuckles was beyond caring. He approached her with full confidence. "Hello there." The cat looked up at him. "Not interested."

The red echidna ignored her rudeness and took a seat beside her. "The mysterious cat just sat silently and drank her coffee. Knuckles cleared his throat and began to speak. "Look, I need to prove something and I'll help." He cursed himself for sounding so desperate. The cat just stared at him with absolutely no emotion.

"Alright alright. Names Knuckles. I'm a professional treasure hunter and guardian of the master emerald." He said which made her pay more attention. "I'm blaze. At your service." She said with a smirk and they shook hands.

Feeling good about where this was going, Knuckles smiled. "Nice to meet you Blaze." He was then going to explain his situation but as he thought about it, the more embarrassed he got. He decided to play it cool. "How about you come with me to my friend's place?" To Knuckles' surprise, Blaze actually nodded. Why was she being okay with him after being so cold earlier? But whatever the reason, Knuckles didn't care. He needed to prove Amy wrong.

* * *

Knuckles and Blaze walked into Tails' Workshop shortly after they finished having their drinks. Blaze looked around the house out of curiosity but stopped at a picture in a frame. It was a picture of a certain duo who were pretty familiar. As if on cue, Sonic and Tails followed by Amy walked into the room.

Locking eyes, the two gasped. "Blaze?" Sonic and Tails both exclaimed astonished. The cat was shocked as well. She thought she would never see them ever again. "Who's this Blaze of yours?" Amy quickly butt in feeling competition.

"Oh she's with me." Knuckles walked into view and stood beside the purple cat. "Long time no see boys!" Blaze greeted them. Both Sonic and Tails couldn't wipe the smiles off their smiles off their faces from seeing their long lost friend. It then hit them. Where did she come from? Why was she with Knuckles? Greetings had to wait.

"Wait, where did you and Knuckles meet?" Tails asked in pure curiosity. Knuckles had a full sly smirk on his face. "Blaze and I have a date to attend to." Knuckles peered over at Amy who looked very shocked at his new friend.

Shaking her head quickly, Amy just scoffed. "Oh who cares? I have a date with my Sonic." She clung to him to show domination. 'That girl is weird.' Blaze thought but decided not to let it get to her. After her fight with Marine, She really wanted to try to stay friendly and think positively.

"Yeah and where to?" Knuckles started prodding around, getting every last bit of detail. "Only the most finest restaurant of course! I'd love to see where you take Blaze." Amy sneered and then closed her eyes with satisfaction.

"It just so happens that I'm taking her out to a fancy restaurant as well!" Knuckles declared with pride. He could outdo Amy and impress Blaze at the same time. Sonic, wanting to catch up with Blaze and to not be alone with Amy in a restaurant, asked the most dreaded question. "Hey, why don't we both go out to the same restaurant?" Both Amy and Knuckles shouted, "WHAT?!"

Blaze nodded. "Sounds good to me." Before Amy could retort, Knuckles grinned widely. "Of course! A double date would be an awesome idea!"

* * *

 **A/N That concludes chapter 1! Please be sure to give me feedback! I'd love to see what you think!**


	2. So Blaze

So it was finally the night of the double date. Each 'couple' were getting ready in their own house. Blaze was standing in front of the mirror practicing to smile. She wasn't used to using those muscles very much. The cat was more of a distant kind of person.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Once she opened it she saw Knuckles standing there. "You clean up nice." He said with a wink. Blaze blushed at this. "Umm you don't look half bad yourself." They stared at each other longingly but then Knuckles piped up.

"Well we better head over to Amy's house to get the other two."

Meanwhile at Amy's house, Amy and Sonic were both getting ready for the double date. Amy was already done ages ago but she was making sure Sonic was all perfect and as hot as he could be. Sonic on the other hand, was not amused in the slightest.

"Amy, I look fine," he stated and she merely chuckled to herself. "I have to get you looking your very best! Not that that's hard to do or anything." She stared at him dreamily. Sonic huffed as she attacked his neck with a bright red bow.

"Perfect!" She cheered aloud and looked him over with pure adoration. She then grasped his hand and twisted her fingers within his. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was super excited for tonight. She just couldn't wait! She was all Sonic's for the night.

A knocking sound was then heard. "Oh! They're here!" With her hand still entwined with Sonic's, Amy bolted down the stairs. She then opened the door to reveal Knuckles and Blaze. "You guys ready to have the best night ever?!" Amy seemed to be the only over enthusiastic person here.

"Let's just get this over with..." Sonic mumbled and Amy unfortunately heard.

"What was that?" Her face turned super red and it looked like she was about to summon her hammer.

"Nothing! Let's just go!" Sonic scooped Amy up and ran straight to the restaurant.

"Hmph, show off." Knuckles grumbled but was surprised when Blaze took his hand. "Come on! We can't keep them waiting!"

Arriving at the restaurant, the four were seated in a booth in the back of the building. Amy was basically jumping for joy in her seat while the other three looked bored. On the inside, Knuckles was stressing out. He had to impress Blaze and show off to Amy about how great of a date he was.

He took a quick glance at Blaze and instantly felt more nervous. She looked bored! What would he do to change that!?

"So Blaze, what will you be ordering?" He asked her. Before she could have a chance to answer, he added in, "order whatever you like. I'm paying." He quickly eyed Amy who gasped silently. He then watched her nudge Sonic and whisper "I'm paying tonight!"

She smiled innocently as the waitress came by to take their orders. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles all shouted out, "ROUGE!?" The bat jumped at the sudden outburst and widened her eyes at her customers. "Long time no see boys!"

"What are you doing here? This isn't hooters!" Knuckles glared at the bat before him. "Don't start Knuckie, I'm just here to take your orders. Treasure hunting doesn't always pay the bills you know. And if I wanna keep looking fresh, I need all the money I can get." Rouge winked at Knuckles.

Blaze was confused, yet she felt a little competition with that bat girl. How did Knuckles know her? They seemed to have some sort of backstory but she didn't want to get all into that mess. All Blaze wanted to do was order her food at the moment.

"Can we order please?"

"Of course Blaze!" Knuckles spat out and buried his face into his menu. What was Rouge doing here? Was she trying to start trouble?

Amy squealed and lightly bumped into Sonic. "What will you have, my darling Sonic?" Sonic put a finger to his chin in thought before closing his menu. "I'll just have a burger with fries. Oh and add a root beer." Rouge began writing his order down before Amy immediately started spilling out her big order. "I would like a shrimp alfredo with garlic bread and a small caesar salad on the side along with a giant milkshake for me and Sonic to share." She batted her eyes romantically.

Knuckles couldn't make up his mind on what to order so he randomly chose an item to order. Rouge collected their menus and was off to place their orders. Blaze couldn't focus on anything else but the fact that Knuckles knew that bat. The way she was dressed...

Feeling agitated, Blaze acted a little more aggressive than usual. "Excuse me, you forgot about me." She said sounded a bit annoyed and not the least friendly. Rouge halted to a stop and turned around. She flashed Blaze a sweet smile and apologized.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. And what is it you'd like to order?" Rouge didn't sound very sincere at all, she was milking all of the niceness she ever had. "Well I would like the fish sticks with a garden salad." Blaze calmly said trying to mask her unsettled nerves. She then turned her attention to Knuckles for him to place his order.

"A medium rare steak with a Caesar salad would be perfect."

And with that, Rouge nodded and left the group to chat amongst themselves.

Though the whole time, Blaze could have sworn she saw Rouge give Knuckles a naughty look...

"And then he was like, I'll beat you! And I was like, no way!" Sonic slapped his hands down on the table while letting out a loud laugh. Amy stared at him and watched his every movement with a dazed expression. "Oh you're so funny Sonic!" she exclaimed and laughed along with him. She swore her heart was going to explode!

Knuckles sent a sweet smile over to Blaze who returned it weakly. Knuckles was too ecstatic to notice, however. This date was going great! He was all worried for nothing! Blaze totally liked him too, there was no denying it.

"So Blaze," he began, "what do you do in your spare time?" Blaze merely thought for a moment before replying. "I enjoy reading non fiction novels." Knuckles nodded in acceptance and appreciation. She was a smart girl and Knuckles admired that a lot in a girl. He grinned widely at the cat. "I-I like to read too!" he stuttered and lied.

"I read all sort of things!" Blaze raised her eye at him, not buying his act but decided to play along anyway. After all, she wanted Knuckles to like her best. "Reading is the greatest activity for your brain," she declared. A shout from across the table was heard. "Ew! Reading!"

Blaze shot a glare at Amy. Leave it to Amy to shout out pointless opinions no one cared about. "It's so boring and such a waste of time." She carried on even though everyone was focusing their attention on something else.

It was Rouge who had their food.

'About time! I thought I was going to actually have to continue conversation with Amy.' Sonic thought silently praising his luck.

Rouge made her way over to the group and set everything down. She purposely made a show when serving Knuckles. Blaze was seriously getting sick of that girl already. She was worse than Amy, and that meant a lot.

As Rouge handed everyone their plates containing their food, Amy grabbed hold of the giant milkshake and coughed loudly, grabbing Rouge's attention. "Excuse me but you forgot an extra straw." Rouge sent her a confused look. "The milkshakes only come with one straw." Amy gasped loudly and pointed at Sonic. "But my darling Sonic and I were dying to share this!" Before she could begin to whine, Rouge dashed off to gather the straw for Amy.

With a mouthful of food, Knuckles thought deeply. He had to do something romantic for Blaze. After all, he had to be better than Amy! Suddenly, something popped up in his mind. "Blaze!" He shouted out loud, making her jump in her seat. He leaned forward and took her fork from her, stabbed a piece of the fish and offered it to her.

Blaze looked both disgusted and confused before understanding what he wanted to do. In the corner of her eye, she saw Rouge returning with Amy's extra straw. Before the bat could get any closer, she leaned forward, opened her mouth slightly and let Knuckles slip the piece of fish inside her mouth. She bit it off the fork and pulled away from the fork.

While chewing the fish, her eyes wandered over to Rouge to see if she saw what had just happened. Knuckles on the other hand had to remain calm on the outside because on the inside he was freaking out with joy. He had just fed a girl! He looked over at Amy who looked furious that she wasn't the first one to pull that romantic stunt.

Snapping her thoughts elsewhere, Amy focused on Rouge who had just retrieved her second straw.

"Here you go hun, enjoy." The bat grinned and made her way back to take orders from another table.

"Perfect! Now we can share the milkshake Sonic!" Amy put the second straw in the milkshake and began sipping away on hers. She shortly paused when she noticed that Sonic didn't even move.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to pass on that." He then continued to eat his dinner.

Amy gawked at him. How could he just flip her off and embarrass her like that in front of Knuckles and Blaze?! This was supposed to be a romantic dinner. It was supposed to be Amy's night to prove herself to Knuckles and show that she could be a better date.

"You're so funny! Now come on, I bought this for the two of us you know."

Sonic chose to ignore her as he munched away on his burger. Amy huffed to herself, glaring at her date all the while. She wanted to cause a big uproar but she didn't want to fight. She had to keep things cool in order to impress Knuckles and Blaze. She had to blink back tears as she pushed the milkshake away from herself. She didn't want any of it anymore.

Knuckles kept glancing up at Blaze while he ate. He had no idea what to say to her. They had nothing in common!

"So Blaze," Knuckles started. "Where would you want to travel in the world?"

Blaze thought for a moment. "Someplace warm."

Amy chuckled to herself. As much as her date with Sonic was failing, it wasn't as crappy as Knuckles'.

The whole table fell silent again. It felt like the only conversation there was, was Knuckles' lame questions. The sad excuse of a conversation starter always ended with a short answer, and then silence. Nothing romantic at all.

Things needed to be spiced up.

It all started with one kick that got things going. "What that hell Amy? Why did you kick my leg?" Knuckles randomly burst out as Amy gasped a bit. "Oh my gosh I didn't mean it to be for you!" She felt a bit embarrased that her attempt to play feetsies with Sonic ended up like this.

A big blanket of awkwardness covered their table as the four tried to finish their meals at least. Of course that didn't go over well. "So Blaz- Ow!" Knuckles cried out in pain as he felt Amy's foot collide into his shin. The pink hedgehog had had enough. "Stop with the stupid annoying questions! Nobody wants to hear it!"

Knuckles opened his mouth in shock at her hurtful words. He thought he was doing a great job! He looked over at Blaze for confirmation and she nodded. "I enjoy answering his interesting questions." The truth was that she wanted to leave this insane double date as soon as possible but if she could lie to tick off Amy, it was worth it.

Amy's eyed widened in amazement. "Are you crazy Blaze!? Knuckles has been the most lamest date in the history of lamest dates!"

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted angrily so loud that it rang everyone's ears at the table.

Sonic continued to work on his burger. He only had a few bites left and he was still hungry. Where was Rouge when he needed her? But then it hit him. How could he be so stupid? Here Sonic was, not even saying a word to his long lost friend, when the whole point of him coming to this date was to catch up with the purple cat!

"So Blaze!" Sonic began earning a glare from Knuckles. So it was okay for him to say it?

"Haven't seen you for a while, anything new in your world?" Blaze looked a bit shocked from the sudden attention. She was so used to being asked pointless questions about the weather, and now it was about something she cared about.

"It's doing great! Me and Marine started building our own ship to sail the seas of our dimension. Maybe you and Tails could visit sometime!" Blaze actually smiled genuinely for the first time this night.

And then the two continued to talk amongst themselves, laughing and such. This of course resulted in jealousy from Knuckles and Amy who were left out.

"So Blaze," Knuckles began which got a glare from Amy. "Do you want to order dessert after this?" He eyed her almost empty plate and waited for her response. "Is everyone else going to order dessert too?" she asked and everyone exchange glances, waiting for someone to speak up.

"We have to!" Amy cried out with glee. "I know Sonic is dying for some ice cream!" Sonic merely shrugged. "Actually, I'm kind of full. How about you guys?"

Knuckles grinned at Blaze. "I'd be happy to pay for the extra meal for you." On the inside, he was on cloud nine. He was totally being romantic towards Blaze. Amy scoffed. "I'll pay for Sonic's!" Sonic opened up his mouth to remind her that he was too full for dessert but she wasn't listening.

"Okay I guess that settles it. Here comes Rouge." Knuckles concluded as he watched the bat approach their table.

"So how's everything?" She started, collecting the plates from in front of everything. Blaze avoided eye contact from the waitress and stayed quiet for the most part. "We'd like to order dessert! Sonic and I were thinking about having the hot fudge sunday. What about you guys?" Amy cut in and turned her attention to Blaze and Knuckles.

"I'll have the-" Blaze said but was cut off by the red echidna who spoke quickly. "We'll have the fudge sunday as well...to share."

Rouge nodded and finished clearing off the table. Before she could say anything, Amy cut in rudely. "And don't forget an extra spoon this time." Rouge forced out a smile at the girl. "I wouldn't dream of it."

As soon as she left, Amy turned to Sonic, basically hopping out of her seat. "This is going to be so tasty, isn't it?" Sonic shrugged which caused Amy to frown slightly. "I'm kind of full to be honest." Amy nudged him playfully but the feet. "Don't worry my darling Sonic, you'll love it and you'll have room!"

Knuckles noticed that Blaze wasn't talking so he too nudged her by her feet, causing her to snap out of her trance. "Something wrong?" he questioned her. She quickly shook her head. She couldn't let anyone know that she was a little jealous of Rouge. "Everything is just fine," she force out a smile which indicated everything was just peachy. "I'm having a fun time," she lied.

"That's good." Knuckles said and stared deeply in Blaze's eyes. She was simply gorgeous; and all his. Everything was going smoothly, and sharing a desert with her was going to be a bonus. "So Amy, are you sure you have enough money to pay for both you and Sonic?" Knuckles began with a smug smile. It would just be down right hilarious if she couldn't pay the bill.

"Yes, unlike you I'm responsible." She knew that the echidna was just trying to unsettle her. But she wasn't going to budge, this was her night.

Feeling confident with herself, Amy reached over the table and grabbed Sonic's hand rather forcibly. With that she put her fingers between his and smiled dreamily.

Again, it was her night.

Knuckles saw what the pink hedgehog was trying to do. He could not let her out do her with being the best date. He just couldn't! His heart was pounding like an insane cheetah's as he realized that he would have to be more romantic than her. He knew she was extremely good at it but he could be the same amount of romantic as her. He could definitely out do her.

He sucked in a breath and gazed at Blaze. Her cat eyes met his and he tried to read her eyes. They seemed emotionless almost but he was soon to change that. "Blaze, I think you are the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe, yours and mine." He watched as Blaze's eyes grew twenty times their regular size. He began to sweat at what her response would be. Would she like it? Or would she embarrass him in front of Amy and have her make fun of him forever?

"Thank you Knuckles," she said back. She sounded happy so Knuckles let out the breath he was holding. Knuckles didn't notice Blaze smirking at Amy. Amy didn't seem to notice the smirk either. She was too busy glaring at Knuckles.

"W-Well I think Sonic is the most handsome guy I have ever seen! He makes my heart melt whenever I imagine him and his voice is super dreamy!" She grabbed onto Sonic's arm and yanked him closer to her.

"Heh uh Blaze! How do you like living here? It must be pretty different from were you came from." Sonic changed the topic and wiggled his arm free.

He saw the tension rising between Knuckles and Amy and knew how competitive they could get. And knowing this, he concluded that he liked having an arm and wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.

"I really do enjoy it here. It's nice for a change, and the people here are quite interesting." Hearing Blaze's remark, Knuckles's face turned red. She was obviously talking about him...he was sure of it.

"I'm glad you like it here Blaze." Knuckles said in a trance. The cat's eyes seriously made him lose track of time.

"Two hot fudge sundaes!" Rouge interrupted the two couples and handed each their respected dishes. Amy immediately made sure there were two spoons. "Thanks Rouge," Knuckles said. He was still weirded out to have their enemy serving them food. What if she poisoned it? It was too late to worry about that now.

"Anytime babe," Rouge replied with a flirty tone in her voice. "I'll be back with the receipts."

Blaze did not like the flirty tone Rouge just gave Knuckles. She might as well be his date at this point!

Amy squealed in delight and dug right in. Apparently Sonic's fast metabolism caught up with him and he dug right in as well, not caring that he was sharing a dish with Amy. Amy on the other hand couldn't control her sanity.

Blaze took small scoopfuls of the frozen dessert while Knuckles tried to match her helping sizes to seem polite. Amy purposely hit spoons with Sonic so that it was almost as if they were kissing. She made sure not to have separate sides in the bowl and always invaded Sonic's side of the ice cream treat.

Knuckles and Blaze were a different story. They were both eating so slow that the ice cream was starting to melt into a pool of cream.

Knuckles had a reason for this. Unlike Sonic and Amy who were stuffing their faces and getting brain freezes, he wanted to show Blaze that he could be polite. Plus he didn't want to hog all the ice cream and leave nothing for his date.

What a gentleman.

"That was amazing!" Amy breathed out and shuddered due to her brain freeze. Her eyes made it over to Sonic who repeated her actions. It seemed he also gotten a brain freeze. So romantic!

As soon as Blaze put down her spoon, Knuckles did too. "I'm finished," Blaze told him. Knuckles nodded. "Me too." Truthfully, he wanted more but he had to be polite!

Knuckles watched as Amy grabbed Sonic's hands and stroked them with her fingers. "What a romantic date, right Sonic?" Sonic knew he had to be careful with his wording. If he didn't sound excited, it could make Amy cry.

"Yeah! It was great!" He wasn't lying. The burger was one of the best he ever tasted.

Amy squealed and squeezed his hands with hers. This night was perfect, Sonic was perfect, everything was perfect!

"So Blaze, did you have fun tonight?" Knuckles asked his date with a flirty smile.

Thinking just like Sonic, she chose her words wisely and lied between her teeth. "It was perfect." Blaze emphasized the last word and leaned closer to Knuckles.

Seeing who was walking over explained Blaze's sudden actions. "Have a great night, and you better behave yourselves." Rouge seemed to be hinting on something but no one really caught on.

Once Knuckles and Amy payed Rouge, the two 'couples' were alowed to leave. Once the 'couples' exited the building, Blaze smiled weakly at Knuckles. She couldn't wait to leave. Knuckles wasn't a bad guy, just not date material.

"I have had a great night," Blaze said simply. "But I have some Sol Emeralds to hunt down."

"It was nice seeing you again Blaze," Sonic smiled at her. "If you need help, don't hesitate to call on Tails and I." Blaze wanted to see Tails but she just had to get out of there. "Sure thing. Say hi to Tails for me would ya?"

Amy put on a pretty smile that looked so legit, Blaze couldn't tell if she was faking it or not. "It was nice to meet you Blaze," she stuck her hand out for Blaze to shake it. Blaze took the hint and shook hands quickly with Amy. She was generally annoying but it was fun playing with her emotions that night at least.

With that, Blaze bowed her head at the group and made her separate ways. Once she disappeared into the night, Amy scolded Knuckles. "You couldn't even escort her to her house?! What kind of date are you?"

"I think I did pretty good. She was totally into me." This earned a sarcastic cough from Sonic. "Shut it if you know what's good for you!" Knuckles bursted right in his face.

Knuckles was obviously very sensitive at the moment. He never really dealt with girls that much so this was completely new to him. The stubborn echidna just didn't want to admit it.

"Well this was fun and all, but I think I'll be heading back." Sonic turned to book it but Amy was quick to catch him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sonic stood there with a blank stare which angered the pink hedgehog. "You forgot me! You forgot about me!" Amy pouted.

"Uh, right," Sonic hesitated but decided to play Amy's little game. "Let's take you home I guess."

"You guess!?" Amy whined. Knuckles shook his head. He stood alone as he watched the two slowly start to part from him. Sonic turned his head to his friend. "Go and tell Tails I'll be home soon okay? He's probably a little worried." With that, he turned his attention back to the road in front of him. With a nod, Knuckles made his way back to go deliver Sonic's message to Tails.

When he arrived, he found Tails sitting on the couch reading a large book. Seeing the book made Knuckles remember Blaze who liked to read. He then wondered if he would ever see her again. She was so wonderful.

He shut the door behind him and Tails looked up at him. "Oh hi Knuckles! How did the date go?" Knuckles saw him search for Sonic. "Where's Sonic?"

"He's dropping Amy home and said he would meet you here," Knuckles explained.

"Oh."

Knuckles helped himself to the couch beside Tails and pointed at the book. "Reading is good isn't it?"

Tails shot Knuckles a strange look. "Since when do you read?"

"Since always." Now that he knew Blaze liked to anyways.

...

Not that he was going to admit that.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
